Kingdom Hearts 3
by Turner Child
Summary: The characters of Kingdom Hearts go on a new adventure with new friends and new loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own kingdom heart!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands. The sun was shining the birds were singing...yet none of this mattered to Riku. Ever since he and Sora had returned to the island things had changed. Kairi and Sora were going out now. This saddened Riku greatly, he loved Kairi. He always had. It had been a month since he had returned to the island, and things just seemed bad to him.

He sighed._I need to talk to Selphie_, he thought, _she has always understood me_.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten," Selphie murmured under her breath as she jumped roped. A hand touched her skin, causing her to scream.

"Riku!!" she yelled. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. Can we talk? I need some advice."

"Sure," she stopped jump roping." Let's walk on the beach; no one is ever there this time of day."

"Okay."

The two both headed to the beach. Selphie smiled as she silently admired Riku. His pretty silver hair, his big muscles, his gourgeous aquamarine eyes...

"Selphie, are you listening to me?!" Riku nearly shouted, breaking her from her trance.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was daydreaming."

"It's okay. Anyway, I was saying that I love Kairi but she does not return my feelings. What should I do?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yes, please be honest."

"She closed her eyes. "You need to let her go. She loves Sora. She always has; and who knows maybe you will find someone to love you as much as you love her."

Riku sighed. " Its just so hard."

Selphie touched his face gently. "I know it is, but wouldn't you rather find true love instead of having your heart broken?"

"You're right. Thanks for the talk, Little Tilly."

"Your welcome, Muscle Man."

The two laughed as they used their old nicknames they had given each other when they were children.

"Well, I have to leave. It is getting late," said Selphie.

"Wait! Don't go. I have have something for you."

"What is it/"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It is a surprise. Now_ keep_ them shut and give me your hand. Now open them.

Selphie gasped. "Riku, it's beautiful Thank you." She smiled and gave him a hug.

Riku blushed. "Well, uh, I missed your birthday last month, and the bracelet just looked like something you would want. Come on, I'll walk you home."

The brown hair girl smiled, admiring her bracelet and thanking Riku all the the way home.

Xehanort hid as he watchedwhat had just transpired. _Riku, you will be my servant again,_ he thought,_ and this time you will have no choice! There will be no escape!_

When Selphie was home alone she sighed; tears fell from her eyes. Riku would never love her. Yes, he had given her a beautiful bracelet, but what she wanted most was his heart.

Xehenort watched Kairi sleep. So this was the girl that Riku loved or thought he loved. From the way he saw Riku and Selphies spoke to each other earlier it was obvious who Riku truely loved.

...

"Selphie," a deep, hypnotic, melodious, male voice whispered; awakening her from her sleep. "Selphie, come to me," the voice whispered again.

In a trance, the young girl walked toward the voice. She gasped whrn she saw who the voice belonged to. She began to run , but a clothe was put over her mouth and she fell into darkness.

" Sleep well,' Xehanort said. He smiled and picked up the sleeping Selphie; leaving Destiny islands behind.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Good or bad? Reviews are welcomed. Please don't judge to harshly this is my first fanfiction ever. i am sort of at a writer's block so some ideas will be very much appriciative.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**Well, sorry it took so long for me to type of this chapter I have been busy and I could not decide what happens next.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Riku stood in front of the paopu tree, thinking about Kairi and what Selphie had said yesterday. He closed his eyes as the sea breeze blew in his face. Just then Sora appeared beside him.

"Nothings changed, huh?" Riku asked Sora. _Except you and kairi _he thought bitterly.

"Nope. Nothing will."

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Riku... what do you think it was- the door to the light?"

Riku pointed to Sora's heart. "This."

"This?"

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

...

Kairi walked along the beach, hoping to go see Sora and Riku. She tripped over a tree branch and saw a bottle with a letter that had king Mickey's seal on it. She took off at a dead run.

"Sora!Riku!" she yelled.

Sora smiled at her. "Hey, what's up?" Kair handed him the letter.

"From the king?" He nodded.

Riku leaned over Sora to read the note. It read:

_Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I have been thinking of you guys alot lately and I hate to bring you on another adventure; but... I had a vision, as did Merlin, of another keyblade weilder who shall help fight in another battle soon to come. I tell you this so the three of you shall be prepared when the time comes. I know not who this weilder is or what he or she looks like. Just be on the look out._

_Your freind,_

_King mickey_

"Well, thats interesting. Another keyblade weilder," Sora marveled.

"Sure is," agreed Kairi.

Riku nodded. "Well, I am going to go see Selphie."

"Wait! We'll come with you." The two said at the same time.

Riku sighed. "Fine."

It took them a few minutes to get to Selphie's house. Riku smiled as he knocked on the door. 'Selphie?" he called. he called her name a few more times.

Just then a strong wind blew upon the door, causing it to open. The three freinds looked inside the house.

"Oh, my goodness!" the three exclaimed at the same time.

The house was a disaster. Clothes were everywhere! The lamp was broken and the bed was torned.

"Selphie!" Riku yelled the three freinds ran inside the house looking for her.

Sora tripped over the brokken lamp and saw a note on the floor. "Riku, you may want to look at this." In a flash he and Kairi were right beside Sora."Its addressed to you, Riku."

With shakey hand, the silver haired boy took the note and gasped as he read it . He turned and ran, leaving the note behind him.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi yelled after him. Kairi picked up the note and read it.

"What does it say?"

"_Riku,_

_If you want your freind back, you have to come back to me and serve me once again."_

_Xehanort_

"He wouldn't do that would he?" asked Sora.

"I don't know but just in case...' she and Sora both ran after their freind.

"Riku, get back here!" They shouted at the same time. The two smiled with relief as he stopped.

"What am I suppose to do? I can't let him hurt Selphie!" he yelled

"We need to go to Disney Castle," said Kairi. Sora nodded.

"We? No, guys it is too dangerous; this time I have to do this on my own."

"That got you in trouble with Xehanort in the first place! Do you not remember the lessons you learned on our adventure?" Sora shouted back.

Riku closed his eyes. Yes, he remembered them it was his jealousy of Sora that caused him to go down the wrong path and he was doing it again he realized.

"Look guys I don't want to put you in danger. I will go to King Mickey and speak to him; if I do not return in a month go to Disney Castle and search for me there."

"If you think we are going to leave you alone, think again, buddy,"said Sora. As he said this, the door of light appeared, Riku ran through it. It closed behind him, leaving his home and friends again.

"We have to go after him!" shouted Sora angrily.

"No, leave him be."

"Kairi, are you crazy?"

"No, I am not he is in love with Selphie."

"Ah."

"Besides the door will open again." Two minutes later the door opened and the teo walked through; holding each other hands. The two both smiled and went to Disney Castle.

"Your Majesty," they both said.

"Welcome back, Sora and Kairi. Where is Riku?"

"He stepped through before us! He isn't here?"

"Positive."

...

The light consumed Riku as he layed on the ground. A keyblade was brought to him.

"Behold," a female voice said, "this has touched thee and thy heart is now forever pure."

He closed his eyes and welcomed the light and landed right beside Mickey."Where were you?" asked the king

Riku smiled. "No where. I just got lost then was found."


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASH** **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**. Well here is the third chapter i hope that those who read it will enjoy it. Oh and if things are italicized or bold that means either dreams, flash back, or fighting between Xehanort and Terra.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Let me go!" Selphie shouted as she banged on Xehanort's back. She grabbed his hair and yacked it hard. Her captor sighed and threw her in a room. Locking her door behind him.

_Finally i can get some peace and qu-_

"You let me out of this room right NOW, before I find a way out and kill you myself!" She hollered again interupting his thought. He rolled his eyes and walked through the door.

"Now if you will shut u-"

Selphie screamed when she saw him walk through the door. Without realization, she punched him in the face.

"You foolish girl, you dare punch me!"

She shrugged. "You only got what you deserved."

_Man, she reminds me of Aqua... fiesty_, thought the good part of Xehanort who was Terra.

**Silence, Terra, the child is of no concern to you,** Xehanort thought back.

_When you control her fate, yes she is._

"I agree with this Terra person. I would very much like to live through this."

Xehanort turned to her. "You can hear our thoughts?"

"No, you talk out loud. How did this happen with you and this Terra?"

A sigh answered her. "You are a very curious girl aren't you?"

Selphie nodded at him.

"Very well, if I let Terra tell you the tale will you be quiet and sleep in the bed; I have prepared for you?"

"As long as I get what I want, and you don't kill or poison me-yes."

"Terra you may speak to the child now."

Xehanort's eyes changed colors from yellow to brown. Selphie noticed this, but kept quiet. "Well, this is what happened..."

_Aqua,Ven, and Terra picked up rose their keyblades against Zehanort, prepared to fight. Aqua charged forward but was thrown over the edge of a cliffe. Ven followed her only was frozen in a block of ice. Tears came into Aqua eyes as she cuddled Ven's dead body and stared at his blue eyes._

_Anger ran through Terra's veins as he saw this. Xehanort was going to die. He ran toward him just then he was lifted up in the air barely able to breate._

_"Your anger makes you strong, but I can make you more powerful," said Xehanort. Pain went through Terra's body and the world went black. _

_When he opened his eyes he found himself in another place. A place full of darkness and angered that welcomed him._

"And that is what happened," Terra said as he finished the story. "Now go to sleep before Xehanort comes back."

"But I'm not ti-"

"Remember the deal."

She sighed. "Okay." As soon as she went in the bed, she fell asleep and began to dream.

_Selphie wondered down a dark hallway. A dim light lit the way, she followed it. The light slowly grew brighter and in its place there was a stone with a sword and a keyblade crossed together stuck in it._

_ Without realization she picked up the key and began to fight the heartless running toward her...._

...

Merlin sat down in his room and began to meditate, trying to see into the future. He gasped at what he saw. He quickly ran to find King Mickey.

"Your Majesty, I know who the warrior is!"

"Who?"

"I will draw her for you." He quickly drew a picture of the girl.

Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Mickey leaned over Merlin's shoulder. When he was through, Riku gasped.

"It's Selphie!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to publish this I had to get some more ideas. I am aware that I used a little bit of things from Birth By Sleep... but I couldn't help myself. I apologize if I have it wrong I don't have any of the Kingdom Hearts games :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Xehanort closed his eyes as he began to say the spell. "Those whose heart was eaten by those with no heart who longed to feel, to learn to love, to learn to hate...come children come all to this place. Those who are dead those who live, come all and do not resist." He gasped for breates of air when it was completed. He smiled a wicked grin. Soon everything would fall into place.

Malificeint walked behind him. "I am glad that you have done this my friend. Soon all will be as it should be, and we shall rule the world." The two began to laugh.

...

Riku just stood beside Merlin, he was in absolute shock that Selphie was the keyblade warrior. Kairi and Sora smiled at each other.

'Man, I don't feel so go-" the two began, but before they could finish their sentence they fainted.

"Kairi, Sora, wake up!" Riku yelled. A bright light flashed before his eyes and Namine and Roxas came out of their somebodies.

"Riku, sword and keyblade in the stone," Namine said then she and Roxas disappeared.

"Merlin, what does that mean?"

"We have to wake them up then we will leave I know where to go." The wizard closed his eyes as he began to wake them up.

...

The sound of the door opening woke Selphie up the next day, she sighed. "Get in there," an angry voice said.

"Man, that hurt," said the boy.

"Sure did,"agreed the girl.

"Sora? Kairi?" Selphie asked. She was still groggy from just waking up. She stared at the two people in the room. They looked alot like her friends, only they had blonde hair.

The two people smiled at her. "Close enough," they said at the same time.

"I'm Roxas and this is Namine."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sel-"

"Selphie," said Namine.

"How did you know my name?"

"We are your friends nobodies."

"Oh, that explains it then. Riku told me about you guys."

"Ah. So how long have you been in love with Riku?" asked Namine.

"I do no-"

"Oh, don't lie. We can tell you are in love with him."

"I am not."

"Namine, look. She is blushing." said Roxas. Indeed, Selphie was as red as a rose. The two laugh. The brown headed girl just smiled and blushed more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Hurry, guys, we have to get her out of there and quickly," said Riku. He headed to the castle's vine.

Merlin grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Not so fast," the wizard whispered, "you can't just rush in their and get them out. We need a plan."

Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey nodded in agreement. "We will wait until the morning to get them out of there."

"Bu-"

"No, buts," said Kairi, "we have to wait." Sora was about to say something, but the look Kairi gave him made him shut up.

...

"So this is the room that they are in?" asked Malificient.

"That is what Xehanort said," Pete replied.

"Good. Get the child and bring her to me."

Selphie, Roxas, and Namine continued talking about Riku. Though they were captured they didn't loose hope, they all knew that they would escape somehow.

"Then he.." Namine began just then the door opened.

"All righty, Little Tilly..."

Selphie punched him in the nose. Pete instantly covered it. "Don't call me that ever again. That is my friend's name for me, not some big fat ugly-"

"Oh, you think you can get away with that, eh?" He grabbed her wrist and began to twist it. " Now come on. My boss wants to talk to you."

"Let go of my wrist now!"

"Nope." He led her to a door, and threw her in another room. "Merry Christmas, my lady," he yelled and locked the door behind him.

"Great another locked door," She mumbled under her breath.

"I happened to like locked doors," a frightening female said behind her. Selphie turned and gasped. The person who stood before her was Malificient herself. The woman who put Riku on the path of darkness.

She glared at her.

"What is that look on your face?" asked Malificient.

"What look?"

"The look of anger."

"Oh, you mean this look? This is my 'I don't like you, leave me alone, take me back to my friends look', stupid head."

Malificient blinked. No one had ever called her stupid head before, the girl was in major trouble now. "Stupid head am I? Let me show you what I really am." She lifted he staff and turned into a dragon. Selphie gulped.

...

Later that night, Riku silently headed to the castle. He climbed up the vine and went into a room.

"Roxas? Namine?" he asked

"Riku?" they asked.

"Yes, it's me. Come on."

"We can't. People can climb into the window, but they can't climb out," said Roxas

"Where is Selphie?"

"Pete took her."

The boy let out a low growl. "Okay, I am coming in."

"No, do-" Namine began. Too late. Riku had fallen into a trap door.

...

From his dark corner, Xehanort watched in fascination as he saw Malificient turn into a dragon. He was impressed wtih Selphie not screaming or running. She just stared at the lady. He grinned a wicked grin. He felt Riku's presense near.

_Now is the time,_ he thought.

...

Riku slid down the slide and landed on his feet when it ended. He began to look around the room he was in. He saw a door and quickly opened it.

As soon as he opened it, however, eleven familiar people surrounded him. Eleven nobodies to be exact.

He drew his keyblade and prepared to fight.

...

"Take her into the room," Xehanort ordered Pete, "and bring her back when I say."

Pete nodded and picked up the sleeping Selphie.

"Now the final stage will begin." Xehanort murmurred.

* * *

I know I left you all with a cliffe...MWAHA. Get ready for the next chapter coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Riku glared at Xehanort and Malificient. He had already been defeated by the nobodies, had his keyblade taken, and now was staring at the people he hated most in the world.

"Where is Selphie?!" He asked angrily.

"My, my, aren't we a demanding litttle boy today," Malificient said.

"Now, my friend, you and I both know he is in love with the girl," replied Xehanort.

"I am not!"

The two looked at each other. "Then you won't mind if we kill her then?"

"Don't you touch her!!! She is my best friend! If you kill her I will personally hunt you down, burn you, and eat you for dinner."

"He is definitely in love with her. Put him in the cell, Marluxia," Malificient ordered.

"As you wish."

Once out of ear shot, Marluxia began to talk to talk to Riku. "I am sorry about all this. I didn't want to do this,but the organization has been forced to."

Riku looked at the pink haired man in surprise. According to Sora, he was quite evil and heartless. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"When Sora killed me, I felt my heart beat. All of us did, we just disappear and go into someone else's body; and live."

"Oh."

"Listen be very careful in the cell. I don't know what all is in there."

"I will and thank you for the warning."

"No problem," Marluxia sighed and locked the door behind him.

...

Namine and Roxas both hugged each other tightly. The two were scared to death. Selphie had been gone way to long, and they were worried.

Two black circle began to move on the ground, and in its place Axel and Marluxia appeared. Axel grabbed Namine's hand and Marluxia grabbed Roxas. The two motioned for them to be quiet. The circles began to move again and all four of the nobodies disappeared.

...

As she woke up, Selphie rubbed her head. It was extremely soar. When staring at the eyes of a dragon, one begans to fall under a trance and sleeps; or so the legend told. Now that Selphie knew it was real; she would have to be careful next time.

Just then her door opened up. She jumped and balled up her fist, ready to throw a punch if necessary.

"A hand was place over her mouth. "Keep quiet," a male voice whispered, "I am getting you out of here."

"Who are you?" She whispered back.

"My name is Demyx."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Riku stared at the bed in his prison cell. He didn't know why but he felt extremely tired. He sighed and crawled into the bed, just then pain went through his entire body and he fell asleep.

Malificient and Xehanort smiled as they walked in the prison cell. They smiled as they saw the silvered hair boy sleeping.

"Now the final stage shall begin," Xehanort said.

...

Demyx led Selphie by the hand as they went outside the castle. "Can you find your way from here?"

"I think so. Thank you, Demyx." She gave him a quick hug.

The nobody blushed. "No problem. Now go quickly."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Go find your friends."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Go."

"Okay." She ran, letting the moonlight guide her.

...

Riku continued to sleep. He could feel the darkness begging him to return, but it would not win.

As he slept, he dreamed of Selphie and the two of them sharing a paupo fruit together. He smiled. Darkness would never get a hold of him again. He was pure.

...

Selphie ran down the alley quckly. She had found five heartless that were chasing her. She continued to run until she saw a keyblade and a sword stuck in a stone.

Not knowing the reason why, she went to the keyblade and picked it up, ready to fight.

...

Namine, Roxas, Marluxia, and Axel sighed with relief. They had found Mickey, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Merlin, Donald, and Goofy. The nobodies went into an explanation on what all had happened.

"Then we have to get Riku and Selphie out!" said Kairi.

"How?" Sora asked.

Get me some notebook papre and some pencils. I have an idea," Namine replied.

The group smiled as she told them her plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Selphie ran toward the castle. She didn't know why, but she had the strangest feeling she had to return fast. With her keyblade in hand, she opened the door and went inside.

...

Malificient and Xehanort frowned. Riku was still asleep! Darkness was not taking his purity. His purity was defeating the darkness!

"Pete, get the boy off the bed! NOW!!!"

"Coming, Mistress." In an instant, he was right beside Malificient. He quickly picked him up. The silver haired boy stirred a little, but still he did not wake.

"Impossible," Xehanort said in shock, "his heart was touched by darkness, by me, yet his heart remains pure!"

"Not for long," Malificient said with an evil grin.

...

The four nobodies, Kairi, Sora, Merlin, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy headed toward the castle.

"I hope your plan works, Namine," Axel said.

"It will work! Namine's plans always work," Marluxia and Roxas replied defensively. The blonde boy and pink haired man glared at each other.

Mickey shook his head and opened the door. "Come on."

They all went inside the castle, not knowing what awaited on the inside.

...

Selphie continued walking down the hallway. Frustraited, she kicked the column. This was the second time she had been down this hallway.

_How am I suppose to help Riku if I keep getting lost?_ She wondered. With a heavy heart, she continued on.

...

Demyx motioned for the other nobodies to be quiet. They had just been joined by everyone except Selphie. The water controlling nobody assumed that she had gotten lost in the city. So the other did not worry.

Silently he opened the cell door that Riku was in. He went inside and gasped the cell was empty!

_"Where is he!?"_ Everyone wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Selphie let out a small growl. She was sick and tired of going through the same hallway over and over again.

"Why do I keep getting lost?" she wondered out loud. She stomped her foot on the floor in aggrivation.

As soon as she did that, a secret passage opened five feet in front of her. She smiled and went inside. Once inside she gasped and nearly dropped her keyblade.

"RIKU!!!!" She screamed as she saw him on the floor not moving. Ever so gently, she put her keyblade down, lifted his head, and stared at his closed eyes. "Come on, Muscle Man. Wake up, please." she whispered, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Now this is sweet," a familiar male voice said behind her.

Anger ran through, Selphie's body. She grabbed her keyblade and turned around.

"Xehanort,"she said in an angry whisper.

"You wish to fight me?" He laughed. "No one can defeat me!"

"Riku did and so can I."

"I am still here am I not?"

"Yes bu-"

"You must understand, new keyblade warrior. Darkness and light are eternal enemies. They can even be friends, but niether can exsist without the other. What side are you on?"

Selphie walked toward him. "Tell me what is wrong with Riku."

...

Malificient smiled as she watched through her staff what was going on in the castle. Everything was going to plan. Soon she would rule Kingdom Hearts, and the world would be full of darkness.

...

Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the gang listened to the conversation between Selphie and Xehanort. When they could not find Riku in his cell, Demyx led them through a secret passage way that was opposite of Selphie.

"So what will it be, child, let him die or serve me? I have the power to save him. The choice is up to you. Give the man you love life or let him die before your eyes."

As Xehanort said this a heartless came behind her. She smiled. " I have my own plan." She dropped her keyblade and walked toward the heartless. The heartless stared at her hungrily. She closed her eyes as it ate her.

A blinding light filled the room, and as quickly as it came it dimmed and went inside Riku.

...

"NO!!" Everyone yelled. All the nobodies,except Namine, charged foward. The blonde haired nobody smiled as she began to draw.

While she drew, a pair of scissors appeared along with Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. With a flick of her wand and the words bibity bobbity boo, the scissors flew and cut Xehanort's hair. The wizard grabbed his staff and lifted Namine up in the air toward him with it.

Roxas and Marluxia ran toward Namine, but before they could reach her; Xehanort shot lighting at them. Marluxia was about to push Roxas out the way, but the blonde boy kicked him in the shin.

"ROXAS!!!" Namine yelled. Marluxia picked him up.

"Wake up," the pink haired man said. "Please wake up for Namine."

The blonde boy cough. "I am sorry. I am not-going-to-make-it."He stampered.

"Don't say things like that," Namine said.

"Keyblade of Destiny, you better live, or I will haunt you for the rest of my life." Marluxia replied.

Roxas gave a small grin. "Take care of her, Mars. I love you, Namine." And with his final breathe the keyblade warrior began to disappear and went inside Marluxia.

...

While Namine and Marluxia were crying over the death of Roxas, Riku had finally awaken. He stretched his arms in the air and smiled. He stared at the heartlesses that were around him.

As he stared, there was one heartless that seemed to stand out. "Hey, Selphie," he gently said. The heartless gave a slight smile and changed back into Selphie. She let out several breathes.

"You okay, Little Tilly?"

"I am fine. Are you all right?"

"Yes. Come on," he gave her his hand, "let's help the others." They grabbed their keyblades and went to help in the fight.

...

Xehanort could not believe it. He was being defeated! All of the members of the Organization had started a rebellion, and Riku was pure. Things were not going to plan!

_But soon everything will fall into place,_ he thought as a wicked grin came upon his face. He grabbed his staff and lighting shot straight at Riku.

"No!" Screamed Selphie. She jumped in front of Riku. The lighting shot her and she fell into darkness.

* * *

And now for what all you have been waiting for the final chapter is coming up soon


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure this will help her?" Riku asked Namine at Castle Oblivion.

"Yes, the healing capsul will heal the damage that has been done to her body," replied she.

Riku sighed. After Xehanort had hurt Selphie, he disappeared and broken some things from her keyblade.

Marluxia came behind them. "I am so sorry about what happened to Roxas. I feel like it was my fault."

Namine held his hand. "It wasn't. That is why Selphie was chosen. A warrior will rise, a warrior will fall... beside I didn't loose him. She stroked his pink hair. "He lives in you now." She smiled and took him out of the room, leaving Riku with Selphie.

Riku touched the capsul gently. "I am so sorry about what happened, Selphie. When you wake up, I will be here. I promise."

* * *

I know it is a short chapter, but I couldn't help it. Get ready for the sequel. It is called Kingdom Hearts True Love Never Dies. The main characters will be Demyx and Riku. It is NOT a slash. They are just the main characters. If you are curious about the sequel pm me and I will tell you some thing about it...


End file.
